


Mashu's Cheer

by Fatefan640



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Seduction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatefan640/pseuds/Fatefan640
Summary: Inspired by the Cheer for Master card. After the events of Nerofest, Mashu decides to try and cheer up her overworked Senpai. Taking inspiration from a certain Valkyrie, Mashu performs an erotic act sure to pep up her master.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder
Kudos: 11





	Mashu's Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspire the Craft Essence Cheer for master, but with Mashu instead of Brynhildr.

“S-senpai!!”

Ritsuka Fujimaru turned in the hallway, eyes falling on his slightly shorter kouhai jogging up to him. “Mashu! What can I do for you?” he asked, giving her a bright smile. 

Mashu felt her heart jump in her chest at the sight of her crush’s smile. Despite its warmth and enthusiasm though, she could see the fatigue behind it. 

Nerofest had been in full swing throughout the week. Dozens of servants had competed in various competitions at Nero’s behest, each trying to win the grand prize of a Holy Grail. However, as per usual, nothing in Chaldea worth mentioning was ever easy. The Lancer servant Brynhildr had tried to use the grail to boost every servant’s power to make them all worthy of Valhalla, but was eventually defeated. She had even disguised herself as Mashu whilst wearing a cheerleading uniform.

All in all, the day had turned from festive to a hassle in the past few hours and Mashu wanted to make sure her beloved Senpai was okay. “S-senpai...I know you’re feeling pretty tired from today’s activities so…” her voice trailed off.

Ritsuka raised an eyebrow at his kouhai’s suddenly shy disposition, her eyes wandering to the floor, as if to avoid eye contact with him. “Mashu, are you okay?”

“Y-yes...It’s just...I know you’re really exhausted so...I was hoping I could cheer you up and...can I?”

“Um… of course!” Ritsuka replied. “But...uh…how’d you plan on doing that…” Ritsuka’s voice trailed off as he saw Mashu’s cheeks darken considerably. “Mash?”

“J-just please meet me in your room in a few minutes!” she exclaimed. “I-I promise I’ll make you feel refreshed and excited!”

“Um...okay…” Ritsuka replied, slightly stunned by his junior’s sudden enthusiasm. “I’ll just wait in my room.”

“Okay!” Mashu cheered, her adorable smile sending butterflies through her master’s stomach.

A Few Minutes Later, Ritsuka’s Room

"This is okay with you, right, Senpai?"

"U-um...yeah, Mashu, if you want to..."

Mashu was dressed in a fairly revealing cheerleading outfit, very different from her armored garb she usually wore. It had been her idea, really... well she had actually taken in from Brynhildr when she had paraded around in that skimpy cheerleader outfit for her master. When she entered Ritsuka’s room, where the hard-working Master of Chaldea was taking a rest from the numerous battles he had done in rapid succession for Nerofest, she had been delighted to see his eyes widened in surprise at her ensemble. Mashu couldn't stand seeing her master and beloved senpai, so brave and heroic, looking so worn out, so she decided to cheer him on... in a more modern way that she had heard and read about. 

At first, Mashu was a bit nervous about being so exuberant with her encouragement, so she attempted to use a bit of advice from some of the more outgoing servants in Chaldea, like Marie, Mata Hari, Medb and a certain buddhist nun. The numerous ‘training’ sessions she’d had with them had helped her to develop her confidence in performing like a cheerleader for Ritsuka. A worthy reward for completing another harrowing set of events. 

"Hey Mashu..."

The younger kouhai blushed, embarrassed at her own upcoming behavior. "Y-yes, Senpai?" She expected a stern reprimand from the black-haired male sitting on the edge of his bed before her.

"You know I don't mind at all, right? You don’t have to do this for my sake. If you’re embarrassed or uncomfortable about this I’m not gonna force you to d--"

"No!" She barked, catching her master off guard. “I-I mean...um…” she became meek yet again, feeling terrible that she had just startled the very boy she had come to entertain. 

“Mashu…” Ritsuka mumbled, hating to see her upset.

Mashu took a deep breath, the shield-bearing servant steeled her nerves before looking her master in the eyes, locking her gaze with his. “Senpai...Ritsuka...I want to do this for you. Please let me.” 

“O-okay…” Ritsuka replied. Unable to deny his adorable kouhai’s request when she had such an earnest expression on her face. 

Which is what led to the point she was at now, taking a deep breath, getting Ritsuka’s approval to continue, and preparing herself to show just how much passion she felt for her Master's cause.

"W-whoo-hoo, Master!" She said in a louder voice than she normally used, thrusting her right arm first into the air with the first word, her left arm with the second word, and then shaking the pom poms she held in her hands "...D-do you like it...?"

‘So cute!’ Ritsuka immediately thought, giving a gentle smile, still worn out from the events of the day. Ritsuka’s eyes took a moment to admire the slender but well toned body of his beautiful Kouhai, usually covered by parts of her armor, but in this outfit, they were practically bare with how the outfit hugged her form. Ritsuka nodded in approval. “Y-yeah!” he replied shakily. Seeing Mashu performing for his sake was definitely having an affect on him, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying the heart she was putting into the act.

"Y-You can do it! Master is the best! Senpai can do anything!" Mashu continued, jumping in the air, kicking up her heels with great energy, crossing her arms while on the ground and swinging them out to the sides with each jump. The grace of a warrior hidden beneath the appearance of a beautiful maiden in a skimpy outfit was nothing new to Ritsuka, yet no matter who it was he could always appreciate it. 

But that was not the only thing Ritsuka could appreciate. The Shielder’s smooth legs lifted her body a sizable distance in the air with each jump. And with the height Ritsuka was given a nice view of the skimpy short skirt fluttering up in the air, revealing a violet colored pair of panties digging deep into his kouhai’s pussy. Ritsuka’s eyes widened and he felt his cheek’s flush as Mashu’s performance began to have quite the arousing effect on the teen. The last master of Chaldea went from sitting back on his bed with a slightly embarrassed expression to trying to cover his lap with his arms, leaning forward slightly, both out of intense interest and a desire to hide the sudden bulge in his pants. 

Mashu’s hops and high-kicks slowed as she saw her master’s position shift."I-is something the matter, Senpai...?"

"O-oh...um n-no, it's fine, k-keep it up, Mash!" Ritsuka stuttered out, mind racing. The movements were clearly intentional, Mashu may have been naive to the world but she was still incredibly smart. Smart enough to know how the laws of physics would affect that cheerleading outfit of hers. There was no way she didn’t know how her skirt fluttered up, giving him an enticing view of her rather erotic underwear. 

Mashu continued on. She turned to the left, lifting one leg and shaking her pom poms again. "You're the best Master!" Now that Ritsuka was more alert, he couldn't help but notice the generous side view that the outfit gave of Mashu’s breast. Mash then turned to the right, lifting her other leg. "Keep it up, Master!" The beautiful young woman had a smile on her face now, her worries seeming to disappear. Ritsuka was already entranced by that smile. ‘She’s so beautiful…’ 

Ritsuka was shaking, so many thoughts raced through his head at once. The sight of Mashu’s smile, the way she was going out of her way to brighten his day in such an odd and sensual way, combined with the flashes of her revealing upskirt and her nice, soft looking boobs, Ritsuka’s mind became a muddled mess while his pants suddenly constricted a few sizes too tight. 

Then Mashu put the finishing touches on her routine. She turned, her back to her Master, her hands on her hips. She leaned forward, her skirt hiking up so that her Master got a full view of her thong-covered, perfectly shaped, behind. "Go, go, Ritsukaa~!" With each word, the demi-servant shook her butt left and right, causing her black-haired master to lean forward, staring lustfully, jaw slack now, eyes twinkling with excitement, unable to tear his gaze away from the show before him. 

Mashu followed up by turning around, hands on her hips, a big, seductive smirk on her face, bending forward again, fixing Ritsuka’s attention on the clothing covering her chest. "Go, go..." she said again, waving her torso left and right,her well endowed chest jiggling with the movement. "...Ritsuka~!" She shouted, proudly, jumping up again, this time having her Master's eyes locked on her chest so she could experience and incredible underboob vision, using just a bit of her servant abilities to leap a little higher in the air so her Master could fully take in the sight, before landing back on the floor.

"...well...How was that, Senpai...?" She asked, a bit breathless from the exertion.

"...I'm in love... I'm in love...I’m in love..." Ritsuka muttered over and over, his crimson colored face was plain to see, made obvious by the satisfied grin on Mashu’s face. 

Mashu cocked her hips to the side, pushing her chest out to better display her body’s profile to her aroused senpai. Confidence at an all time high as she saw the love-struck face of her beloved master. Her eyes dropped a little lower, seeing the bulge sticking out between Ritsuka’s legs. A deep blush spread across the girl’s face, but instead of breaking down into an embarrassed mess, Mash felt a surge of pride as well as arousal. 

An incredibly naughty idea formed in her head, probably a side-effect of a certain nympho-rider and fake nun. “Did you like my moves, master~?” she purred, a seductive smile forming on her lips whilst her tone took on a breathy quality. Ritsuka nodded his head, eyes glazed over in lust as he took in her peppy attitude complimented by her confident pose, flaunting her perfect curves for the lucky teen in front of her. “Would you like me to show you some more cheers?” 

"Nnn... P-please, please, Mash, I-I want you to cheer me on more..." Ritsuka groaned, hands folding over his crotch. 

Mashu’s grin widened as she called upon the lessons taught to her by Kiara and Medb. “Okay~! But let me ask you something, Senpai~!” she cooed, voice never losing that seductive edge. Her eyes gazed at him with hunger, their look betraying her growing lust. “What part of my cheer did you like the best?”

“U-uh...w-what do you mean…?” he gulped. Those bedroom eyes bore into him with an unrelenting force. 

“What part turned you on the most?” she asked, bending at the waist, arms pressing up against her chest to create a chasm of milky cleavage revealed by the v-shaped gap in her top. Ritsuka gulped, eyes dropping down to that impressive rack, his dick throbbing in approval at the sight. “Was it my jiggling breast?” she cooed, giving her boobs a slight wiggle that had Ritsuka drooling in seconds. “Or my swaying ass?” Mash added, spinning around, breaking the spell her tits had on Ritsuka mind replacing it with the enticing view of her skirt-clad ass. The short garment was hiked up above her hips, giving the aroused teen another view of thong-clad ass.

Mashu swayed her hips back and forth, letting her rear entrance her master with its subtle movements. Ritsuka starred, slack-jawed, his eyes never leaving that magnificent rump. “Uh...guh...muh…” Ritsuka mumbled, dick twitching. Mashu, glanced over her shoulder to see the tent in his pants now growing damp. 

“Oh~! Senpai, are you getting horny~?” she cooed, increasing the sway of her hips. 

Ritsuka’s head rocked back and forth, eyes reflecting the perfect ass that had ensnared him. “Gah…” he gurgled, drool spilling from his mouth as Mashu began to thrust her hips back, causing Ritsuka’s hips to thrust forward as if trying to close the distance. Mashu spun around, once more presenting her impressive rack for her horny master.

Making sure to give her breasts another jiggle, Mashu continued to tease Ritsuka. “Geez, Senpai, I know I’m not trying to hide them, but are you really that excited by a nice set of tits and ass~?”

Somehow, Ritsuka managed to muster enough brain power to nod his head. Mashu giggled. “Well...I can’t say I blame you~” she teased, continuing the dirty talk Kiara and Medb had taught her. “Most men can’t resist a gorgeous girl moving her hips and shaking her tits~!” Mashu cocked her hip to the side, pushing out her boobs, making them bounce as well. 

Ritsuka felt another blow shatter his mind as those incredible mammaries bounced up and down with the whims of gravity. His cock felt like it could cut a diamond with how hard it felt in his pants. He didn’t know when, but at some point had started to stroke himself through his clothes, sending jolts of pleasure straight to his hormone-addled brain.

“But I don’t mind you staring, Senpai~! In fact...I think it’s hot...a girl ike me shaking her tits and getting her handsome Senpai so lust-drunk that he just stroke himself silly..ooh, doesn’t that feel so good, Senpai~?”

“GUH!” he grunted, hand stroking up and down his clothed dick with several furious strokes.

“How about I give you another cheer~?” Mashu cooed. “Would you like that, Ri~Stu~Ka~?”

“Guh! Y-yes! Mnn! P-please Mashu! Please! M-more!”

Mashu grinned, stretching her arms back before she kicked her cheering into overdrive.

“1, 2, 3 4! You can’t take it anymore! 5, 6, 7, 8! Fight the urge to masturbate! Guess you think my cheer is best! You can’t stop looking at my breasts~! Quick, keep staring at my ass! Let it break your mind like glass~!”

Mashu threw her leg up, making sure her master got a clear view of her purple thong, causing the teen’s hand to speed up, eagerly applying pressure to his pulsating member. 

“I can see that look in your eye! You are being Hypnotized! Bouncing booboes melt your brain, sending your thoughts down the drain!”

Her breasts bounced up and down. What little brain power Ritsuka had left realized by now that his strokes were perfectly timed to the frantic bouncing of her breasts. His hands had slipped past his pants, swiftly stroking up and down his dick, now slick with pre-cum. 

Mashu didn’t let up on her cheer, swaying her hips, causing her skirt to flutter up, the slight tease of her bare-thighs, regardless of what he’d seen before it, was still an arousing sight for poor Ritsuka. The Last master of Chaldea furiously pumped away, dick spurting pre as Mashu’s cheer pushed him towards the brink with her last few cheers.

“Mistress Mashu is so hot! You can’t think another thought! Now your mind is so dumb, blow your brains out when you CUM!!!”

Mahsu thrust out her chest, pulling her shirt up with one hand, and her skirt in the other, leaving her bare boobs and thong covered pussy for Ritsuka’s lust-drunk eyes. 

The poor teen gurgled in response as his dick jutted out cum. The orgasm ripped through Ritsuka like a flood bursting through a dam. Mashu watched a deep blush painting her ecstatic face as she saw her beloved senpai bucking his hips up, cum spurting into the air like a geyser for at least a minute before he collapsed back on his bed, ragged breaths leaving his body. 

Mashu watched her master recover from the high of his orgam before she slinked forward, letting the skirt drop to the ground. In one fluid motion she pulled off her top, leaving her nude except for her purple thong before dropping onto the bed next to her master. 

Ritsuka seemed to have recovered enough to look towards his sexy kouhai, a crimson blush staining his cheeks, both from his uncontrolled masturbation, as well as Mashu’s state of undress. 

“Did you enjoy my cheer, Senpai~?” she purred, that same seductive tone sent a jolt of arousal straight to Ritsuka’s dick, making his blush deepen.

“Y-yes…”

Mashu’s smile was now blinding. “Would you like me to do it for you again sometime~?”

Ritsuka turned his face to the ceiling, trying to recover some sense of dignity by blocking out the erotic view of his near-naked kouhai. But nonetheless he answered.

“Please...I’d love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what other servants and scenarios you might like.


End file.
